


To Remember the Pain

by RyanoftheAbyss



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 15:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18123365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyanoftheAbyss/pseuds/RyanoftheAbyss
Summary: Link has regained all his memories after falling to Calamity Ganon's forces. Thus he finds himself reflecting three days later within a cavern of what remembering all this truly meant...





	To Remember the Pain

The flickering embers of a fire about to go out. Sounds of rain pouring wild outside the cavern. Wind howling as the storm grew even more intense with each passing moment.  
  
These were all but filled Link's ears as he sat by the fire. Having taken refuge within a desolate cavern to escape the storm's fury. Lightning and thunder roared above; at times the former striking the earth with a powerful blow. Link assuming perhaps a bit of metal such as weapons left behind were where the lightning struck.  
  
It mattered little to him as the blonde kept by the fire. Most of his attire aside from his undergarments hanging on a makeshift rack to dry; having got caught in the rain a bit before finding this cave. Taking this time to would wait out the storm within. Allow it to pass before moving forward once more. Also using this time to ponder- no... reflect on everything.  
  
It had only been three days since his memory returned. Three long, agonizing days as every memory of his life recovered; as if a bell began to chime in his head at the recollection of it all. Every fight, every discussion, every injury... All of it had come back to him.   
  
It left Link feeling... hollow. Not because of the lack of memories, but because of the weight of remembering it all. Everyone from one hundred years ago. All the times spent with others both good and bad. Just reminding Link of all the pain he had forgotten.  
  
Everyone... His friends, his family. All of them were gone. Lost to both time and chaos. Each of his fellow Champions struck down within the Beasts they had trained to master. All of his acquaintances... So many lives lost to the Guardians under the Calamity's control, or the monsters summoned by the evil. Still recalling the cries of many innocents as they were struck down.  
  
He could only curse his weakness at that memory. How they had been outnumbered and had to flee. How he could save no one. Not even himself. Having hoped that they could make some distance and come up with a plan to counter the situation. Yet he never had a chance. For soon they were surrounded by the very Guardians unearthed to protect them from the Calamity. Instead, they were but the creature's puppets.   
  
Each one Link struck down, another would take its place. Each landing at least one blow against him in some capacity. He could only deflect so many shots after a while. One of the explosions from it sending him and Zelda flying back. Link, of course, was up on his feet in no time at all before rushing in once more. Crying out in rage as the Master Sword struck one creature after another.   
  
Link could remember both the cries of Zelda and the Master Sword itself as Link kept fighting. How the claws of the machines would slam against him. How some pierced his stomach and some his legs. The blood that poured from his wounds splattering across the field as he fought to his last breathe.  
  
His last few memories of that battle were of him barely able to continue. Having fallen to one knee and could hardly breathe. Vision blurring as his hand did its best to keep a grip upon the Master Sword. Well aware of the blade's rusted and damaged form. To think the sword of the Goddess would be put in such a state after so many years. Yet Link also recalled Zelda's words. How she begged him to flee and leave her behind.  
  
That was the one thing he refused to do. After losing everyone... he could not lose her as well. She was too important to him. She was the light that kept him going for so long. The one he swore to protect at all costs...  
  
Thus he stood back up with the last of his strength. Teeth gritted hard and eyes locked on the approaching Guardian.; the machine soon towering before them both. Its reticle focused upon him. Link demanded his arms to move. To deflect the oncoming blast and strike.   
  
This would not come to pass as Zelda threw herself in front of him before raising her hand. All Link could remember from that was a bright golden light before he fell to his side. Unconsciously still gripping the Master Sword even as he hit the ground.   
  
His final memory was of Zelda begging for him to get up. Holding him close while saying he was going to be okay. How he wished he could have spoken in that moment aside from coughing. How he wished to apologize to her for his weakness. He had so many things he wanted to say... But everything simply fell to black. The final sound of that moment being Zelda's sobs. Even those soon faded away.  
  
The next thing he could recall was a soft voice asking him to awaken. To a world without his memories.  
  
Now here he sat. All his memories intact and back in his head. But he had to wonder now... was it worth remembering it all? As grateful as he was to recall the good times, this also meant remembering all the deaths. All the suffering. Every mistake both the others and himself made all those years ago.  
  
He knew he shouldn't, but Link couldn't help but curse the name of Zelda's father while sitting there. The man and his stubborn pride did nothing but sabotage them from the beginning. His words cold and heartless as he treated his daughter with such disdain. That moment upon the wall where he ordered her to abandon all her research still resonated in the blonde's mind. The look of pure distress and shame upon Zelda's face only angered Link to the core.  
  
Damn that fool! If only he had listened to his daughter's words! They could have figured a means of preventing Calamity Ganon from taking over the Guardians and Divine Beasts! Yet he could only focus on the fact that Zelda could not use the Power of Sealing.   
  
Link knew it was of poor taste to curse a dead man but was else could he do? His anger upon remembering it all had yet to fade away. Nor did the grief. Mipha, Urbosa, Daruk, even that arrogant Revali. They were all dead. Struck down within their own Divine Beasts. His friends...  
  
Link couldn't save them. He couldn't save ANYONE. Not even Zelda. The one woman he swore to protect with his life. The one... he wanted to be with at all times... It was by Zelda's own power that she managed to survive. He didn't save her in the end. He simply... died. Only to be brought back due to the Shrine of Reincarnation.   
  
The pain of it all resonated hard within the blonde while sitting by the fire. His gaze falling to the Master Sword that he had planted but a few feet away from him. The same blade he failed to use properly to strike down Ganon. He questioned if he was truly worthy of its power... Yet no one else could wield it the sword and unlock its truth potential. Meaning worthy or not, he had to keep moving forward. To atone.   
  
To use the weapon that would bring an end to the Calamity.  
  
Calamity Ganon... That damn beast of pure evil. It was all his fault. So many deaths. All that destruction. All because of a power-hungry bastard who transformed into a monster. It was all his Gods damned fault! Link able to feel the anger grow more and more before standing up. Damning the emotions brought back due to recalling it all.  
  
That was when something caught his ear. The lightning seemed to stop, but another sound replaced it. The chirps and cries of beasts outside the cavern. Link ever so calmly taking the sword into his hand before making his way to the cavern entrance. Only to see a small group of Bokoblins making their ways towards the cave. It was likely this was their den, or perhaps they simply noticed the light of the fire from afar.  
  
Link, however, was grateful to see them. For he needed to let off some steam. Thus without any concern- or even grabbing his other clothing- he entered the rain and walked towards the approaching beasts...  
  
It was not even ten minutes later that Link would be standing surrounded by the remains of the monsters that aimed for his life. Able to hear one pop out of existence after the other. Leaving behind bits and pieces of themselves he could use for potions and the like.  
  
As each vanished, Link simply kept looking up at the stormy skies. Allowing the rain to wash off the beast's blood that had landed against his form with each swing of his weapon. Letting the water's cold embrace engulf him entirely. Hoping it would ease some of the tension he felt.  
  
The truth of the matter was, no matter how much Link wanted to wallow in regret, it would change nothing. The others were gone now. Their spirits for the time being supporting him with their powers; making him stronger than ever before. Each of them well aware of one universal truth. Zelda was still alive and keeping Calamity Ganon at bay. And she was running out of time. Waiting so long for the day that Link would return and save Hyrule once and for all.  
  
Ten days. Link surmised due to Zelda's words that he had ten days at most to prepare. To steel himself for the final battle against the Calamity. Ten days before her powers would give in and the beast would be free to destroy Hyrule. Which meant he had to be ready. For a moment turning his vision to the sight of the castle so many miles away from him. Still able to see the darkness of Ganon flying around it; unable to escape.   
  
"Zelda... I failed you once. I won't fail you again..." Link spoke clearly even with his body drenched to the bone. Gazing at the target that he would surely strike down. His vengeance almost at hand.   
  
So for now, he would simply have to embrace the hurt. Take it all and move forward. For the simple truth was that Zelda needed his help. And he would not fail her again. Knowing the moment he'd be able to hold her in his arms again would soon be upon him.  
  
Then, and only then would he ask for her forgiveness.   
  
"I'm coming Zelda. Please... hold on just a bit longer..." Link begged of her. For this time... He was going to save her.  
  
Without fail.

**Author's Note:**

> Quick try at a Zelda story. Basically Link showing regret and pain at remembering everyone who died. It's a quick one shot so I apologize if it's not more detailed. Thank you for your time and have a wonderful day.


End file.
